bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Place Like Home
Snow Place Like Home is the twenty-third episode of the second season. Plot It is a Winter's morning and although the snow already lies thick on the ground, even more has fallen in the night. Quite a lot of snow has fallen on Weed and Bill and Ben, they all wake up feeling cold and shivering. Weed tells the flowerpot men to jump up and down and move their arms about to keep themselves warm, so they climb out of their flowerpots and start jumping and moving their arms, the idea works and soon Bill and Ben are feeling much warmer. When they finish jumping and moving their arms, Bill and Ben slip on the ice and Weed finds that quite funny. Bill and Ben get back on their feet and decide to make a slide out of snow and Weed thinks that sounds fun. Soon Bill and Ben have made their slide and as Weed has said, it is lots of fun. First Bill slides down, then Ben, finally both of them together. When Bill and Ben slide down the slide together, they lose control and slide straight into Slowcoach's house with a crash. Slowcoach wakes up startled and is a bit cross with Bill and Ben, they apologize to Slowcoach and tell him about their slide. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben that he was dreaming about lettuce in his nice warm cozy house. Bill and Ben doesn't know what Slowcoach means by 'cozy house' so he tells them that it's the snow keeping all the warmth in like an igloo. Bill and Ben don't know what an igloo is so Slowcoach explains about igloos and Eskimos, he just about to explain more when Bill and Ben say that they are going to build an igloo so they'll have somewhere nice and warm to sleep in too, and so they leave. Bill and Ben go to the potting shed for some tools to help them build their igloo, but before they can go in, they slip on the ice and fall into a snowdrift. The flowerpot men climb out of the drift, go into the shed and collect the tools. Soon the brothers are hard at work building their igloo, but in between Bill throws a snowball at Ben for amusement so Ben throws one back, then they continue building. Tad arrives and wonders what Bill and Ben are doing, so they tell him about the igloo. Tad thinks the snow house likes nice, but then he notices something - the flowerpot men have forgotten to make a door, so now Bill can't get in and Ben can't get out. Bill has an idea of how to get Ben out - he runs through the wall and into the igloo making a hole, soon Ben is free. Ben shows Tad the hole and says that's their door, but Tad disagrees, then the igloo falls down so Bill says they'd better start again. Tad leaves to find a stone to break the ice on his pond because he's really wanting a swim. Meanwhile, Slowcoach is feeling hungry and decides to find some lettuce for his lunch. Soon the flowerpot men are building their igloo again, but in between Ben throws a snowball at Bill for amusement so Bill throws one back, then they continue building and this time they remember to make a door. Slowcoach doesn't notice Bill and Ben's slide until it is too late, he finds some lettuce halfway up and tries to eat it, but then he slides down the slide and crashes into the wall of Bill and Ben's igloo with a thump. It is such a thump that Bill and Ben are sure their house is about to fall down. Slowcoach is now stuck so Bill and Ben go into the igloo to help him, but they haven't noticed that when they've been piling the snow onto the roof, they've unearthed some milk bottle tops. Pry notices the milk bottle tops as they glitter in the sun and flies down to collect them, but before she can pick one up, she hears a rumble and the igloo begins to shake. Bill, Ben and Slowcoach also notice the rumbling and shaking and start to panic. Pry flies away for cover and the igloo comes tumbling down on top of Bill, Ben and Slowcoach. Slowcoach thinks Bill and Ben have been building a tortoise trap so they tell him they've actually been building an igloo, then they help to get him unstuck. Slowcoach comes out with a pop and goes flying and Bill and Ben find that funny, then they start to shiver as they now have nowhere nice and warm to sleep in and they are covered in snow. Bill and Ben find some old sacking in the shed and are just the things to brush the snow off with, then the flowerpot men head back to their flowerpots. As they climb in, Bill and Ben tell Weed about the igloo and she says their flowerpots will be lovely and warm as they snuggle down with the sacks as blankets. Bill and Ben wrap themselves in the sacks and Weed is right, they do make lovely warm blankets. Bill, Ben and Weed say goodnight to each other and soon the flowerpot men who are warm and snug-as-you-like are fast asleep and dreaming of another day. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed Slowcoach Pry * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Next Door's Garden (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy HIbbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert